The Twoleg
by Barfbomb
Summary: A twoleg finds himself in the Warriors World! TAKES PLACE AFTER BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM DISCLAIMERS- I don't own anything in this book!(except my OC's)
1. Prologue

**?'s POV**

He ran and ran. He was free, he had escaped, and he would never look back. He climed the tallest tree he could find in the forest as fast as he could, but he heard a crack. Then a snap and a gasp, and the world went tumbling down, farther and farther, until the world was silent and still, and he will never look back.

* * *

 **Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing woke to the prod on her head. She looked up to see Squirrlflight. "Dawn patrol. Fetch Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw." She said. Dovewing left the den. She felt the morning chill around her as she headed to the apprentice den. She _nudged_ the three apprentices. "Wake up. Dawn patrol." The apprentices stirred, and they walked out of the den to the thorn barrier, and they set off.

Dovewing thought about the fight with the Dark Forest. Dovewing was still depressed. She had lost her powers. _Of course I am upset!_ She thought. _I can't do any of the things I used to!_ Molewhisker knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Time to mark the borders. I'll mark this area, so you can mark those parts of the boundary." He ordered.

"Sounds good." Cloudtail agreed.

She blinked. Dovewing was surprised. She didn't realize Cloudtail was so calm after the activity that has happened lately.

"I see a WindClan border patrol approaching!" Sorrelpaw chirped. Sure enough, there was a patrol containing Nightcloud, Hootpaw, Leaftail, Oatpaw, and Larkwing. As they padded to the river, Fernpaw spoke.

"Hi! I'm Fernpaw," she said, "and this is Sorrelpaw _and_ this is Hollypaw!"

Breezepelt snorted. "You need to teach your apprentices how to keep their mouths shut."

"Maybe you need to keep your mouth shut." Molewhisker retorted.

"How dare you?" Breezepelt hissed.

 _Uh_ _oh..._ Dovewing stood in front of Molewhisker. "Stop! You can't fight now," she said, "we're at peace in the clans."

Molewhisker sighed. "Right, okay." Breezepelt snorted, and walked away.

Cloudtail's voice startled her. "Let's get back now." The chill in the air was lifting. It was new-leaf, and the prey was coming back. As they walked back, the apprentices were chattering.

"That was mousebrained of Breezepelt." Hollypaw stated.

"I think that it was cool!" Fernpaw exclaimed.

"There was almost a fight if Dovewing didn't interfere." Sorrelpaw said, glancing at her.

"Settle down, or the morning hunting patrol will not be able to catch anything!" Cloudtail warned.

As they were going back to camp, Dovewing noticed a smell she didn't sent before.

 _ **Twoleg!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather checked the herb store. _...comfrey, burdock, poppy, borage, catmint, and chamomile. We are full on herbs, no one is hurt, I can relax._ Jayfeather thought, and decided to go for a walk to the lake. As he left the medicine cat den, Briarlight spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

Jayfeather paused. "I'm going for a walk."

"So you are not busy?"

"I guess I am not." he snorted and strolled out of camp.

* * *

 **Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing looked in horror as she stared at the twoleg, it's large broken body unmoving from the ground.

"It is hurt." Fernpaw whispered.

"We'd better tell Bramblestar about this." Cloudtail muttered.

They got out of their hiding spots and rushed back to camp.

- _Later_ -

Bramblestar was startled as they all were. A twoleg in the territory?

"You said that it is injured?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well, it seems that the twoleg fell from the Sky Oak and broke a few bones or so." Dovewing explained.

"If we don't do anything, other twolegs will look for him." Bramblestar said, thinking out loud. There was a moment of hesitation, but it passed. "Go fetch Leafpool."

"She's out collecting herbs," Molewhisker exclaimed, "and Jayfeather is out for a walk."

Bramblestar frowned. "What about-"

"Cinderheart and Brightheart are both on hunting patrol." Dovewing finished.

Bramblestar thought for a moment. "Try to find Jayfeather first." Bramblestar decided.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV (Continued)**

Jayfeather sighed. The lake was peaceful today, and the breeze blew against his fur.

Suddenly, Lilyheart appeared out of a bush. He groaned and turned around. "Jayfeather! An injured twoleg was spotted at the Sky Oak and Bramblestar wants you to see to it."

Jayfeather blinked. _A twoleg? This was not good..._

Jayfeather raced back to camp and grabbed the herbs that he would need and headed to the Sky Oak.

- _Later_ -

Jayfeather patted slowly and carefully towards the twoleg. "You shouldn't make any sudden movements that will scare it." Millie whispered. She had come just in case.

 _Really?_ Jayfeather thought. _A twoleg can get startled by a cat, but they aren't afraid of monsters? Twolegs are weird._ Jayfeather carefully prodded the twoleg. It didn't move at all. "It is passed out," Jayfeather sighed with relief, "so I can put on a poultice." _Comfrey for bones, and dock for scratches._ Jayfeather thought. _Burnet_ _and cobwebs for bleeding, horsetail for infection, sticks to keep bones in place..._

 _-Later-_

Jayfeather had some trouble with putting on a poultice because it had no fur, But luckily the removable pelt was not in the way.

"There," Jayfeather said, "the best way for the leg to heal is to not move. Millie?"

"What do you need?"

"Tell Bramblestar that I am done and fetch two warriors to guard the twoleg."

Millie looked at Jayfeather strangely. "Two warriors?"

"Well, one will guard, and the other will be ready to run back to camp for backup."

Millie thought about that. "Sounds good. I'll go tell Bramblestar."

As Millie quickly patted back to camp, Jayfeather faced back to the twoleg. _How it must feel, to be alone._ Jayfeather thought. _Your family not knowing where you are..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Lakely's POV**

He had dark hair and fair skin. He was Lakely, a joke- no, he was known as _the_ Joke. He was nothing to anyone, he had no one to love. He owned nothing, but he stole what he could and he bolted out of the doorway and ran.

- _Later_ -

Lakely had taken refuge at a campsite at a pond. After a few days, he ran out of food and water. _It has been days- no, weeks since I left,_ he thought. He couldn't eat plants, because Lakely didn't know which ones were dangerous. His last solution came down to stealing food and drinking out of the pond. He would wait until the campers were sleeping and then steal anything he could find. He would usually find utensils and cans of food, then would bolt into the woods out of site. He even found a small army knife once! He made a small camp near the dam. Lakely made a clearing with the knife and hid the loot in the ferns. He laid down on the ground and stared up to the stars.

There was a time when he caused a forest fire in the middle of the night trying to make a fire. He was almost caught by some camp officers, so he evacuated to the other side of the dam. He fell down exhausted, panting.

 _This was his life now..._

 _-Later-_

He had discovered one day that the dam had been destroyed and decided to check it out. He took the knife and left his 'camp'. Unfortunately, a few biologists also were curious as well. He was spotted in his tattered clothes, dirty skin, and messy hair. He knew this was the end of the line, so he ran.

Lakely ran down the side of the riverbed. When the people were out of sight, he ran into the forest. He looked for the tallest tree to climb, and found a nice, tall tree. He climbed as fast as he could, not knowing if they were still following him. _I am safe now,_ he thought, but Lakely suddenly heard a crack, and he fell. He went faster and faster untill the world stopped- and he woke up.

* * *

 **A note from the _author..._**

 **I know, it is less than 400 words...sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lakely's POV**

Lakely open his eyes. _What happened?_ He thought. _He recalled the last thoughts on his head. The run, the pond, the dam, the scientists, the tree._ Lakely sat up and realized that there was some type of cream on his right leg. _Who treated my leg?_ Lakely wondered, _and why did they use sticks instead of a cast?_ He tryed to stand up, but fell back down. Lakely looked around to find a sturdy stick to lean on and stood up. He sighed and laid back down. Lakely was starteled by a small sound. He shot his head up. "Ow!" He shrieked. He suddenly heard two startled, but soft meows behind him. He turned two see two kittens, crouched close to the ground, there wide eyes staring up at him. Two small lumps of fur. One had a golden orange pelt and the other had a light brown pelt. Lakely wondered where they came from, but he attempted to pet them. When he put out his hand, they flinched aside and ran away. _Maybe they will show me a shelter_ he thought and slowly went in there direction.

* * *

 **Squirrelflight's POV**

Squirrelflight was horrified. "They couldn't have gotten far! We _have_ to find them, oh my poor kits alone in the forest." She wailed. She couldn't imagine her two kits out there.

"Don't worry," Bramblestar said calmly, "the kits wo-" Bramblestar was cut of by a tiny meow from the entrance.

Squirrelflight's head shot up. "My _kits_!" She yelled and ran towards the entrance. "You two worried me so much! Never go out there again until you are apprenticed." She told them, licking them frantically.

"We saw the twoleg, mother!" Alderkit chirped.

"You did _what_?" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's _really_ big and it only has fur on the top of its head!" Sparkkit said disgusted.

"Did the twoleg see you?" Lionblaze asked.

"It tryed to touch us, but we were too fast for it." Alderkit bragged and started to run in circles.

"The twoleg will find us!" Daisy shrieked. "We have to hide!"

Everyone silenced and turned their head to the highrock, where Bramblestar was speaking. "No," he sternly said, "it is to late. He is already here."

Everyone turned their heads back to the entrance. There, standing before them, was a male twoleg, leaning on a stick, with his jaws wide open.

 _ **StarClan, what have we done?**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Lakely's POV**

He just stood there, his mouth wide open. Lakely was amazed. Not the quarry, or the bramble wall, but there were _cats_ in the quarry. They were everywhere, all ages and all colors. Lakely didn't know what to do, but he took a few steps forward. The cats started hissing at him. He froze, and took a few steps back, and they stopped hissing. These cats were smart.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather padded slowly out the medicine cat den. _What will it make of me?_ Jayfeather wondered. Jayfeather sat down in the clearing and stared up at it. The twoleg squinted back at him, and after a few moments, he gasped. _He realized. This twoleg is smarter than we think._

"Smart." Jayfeather murmured.

"What do we do with it?" Stormcloud whispered nervously, but the answer was obvious. They could not do anything about it. They couldn't chase it out, they could not lead it out, it was injured. It moved to the side and sat down on a rock, and watched.

"Well, I... I guess you can take out the afternoon hunting patrol, Lionblaze." Bramblestar said, flustered.

Lionblaze cleared his throat. "Right, uh, Cloudtail, Mousewhisker, and Blossomfall can come with me." The twoleg watched them leave, and turned his head back to camp.

"So, I guess we can continue with our daily routines." Jayfeather said, padding back to the medicine cat den. He got some herbs and headed to the twoleg. _But he's awake!_ A little voice said in his head, but he ignored it.

* * *

 **Lakely's POV (Continued)**

Lakely watched the blind, gray cat pad up to him. _It's blind!_ He thought. _A blind cat._ The cat put the plants in his mouth and started to chew. Lakely was confused, but then, the cat spat it back on his paw and smeared the paste on Lakely's skin. Suddenly, Lakely realized it. He smiled.

These cats had _cared_ for him. They were smart. They were better than all of the people he knew, combined! _They could be friends._ Lakely thought. _Hmm, a human friends with a cat._

He would live out here with this... _clan_ , he decided. _A clan, with a leader, a doctor, warriors and their students, and mothers and their young. A clan, where everyone is respected with loyalty and everyone does their job._

 _ **And if anyone finds me and asked who I am and if I hit my head, I'd say, "No, and my name is Forrester."**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Forrester's POV**

Forrester's skin had gotten darker, and he would wash in the lake once a week, and clean his mouth with mint leaves from an abandoned house he followed the blind cat to. _Like he's growing plants._ Forrester thought.

Forrester had gotten used to the cats and their food. Raw food is better than no food, though he preferred the berries. These wild cats could not be petted or carried, it was just how they acted, but he got used to it. Forrester observed that it was almost summer, and there was an abundance of food.

About fifteen days staying, the blind cat and a light brown female cat headed to the moor. _Where are they going?_ He wondered.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

It's been a half-moon since the twoleg was found at the Sky Oak. "Do you think StarClan will say anything about the twoleg?" Leafpool asked.

"Maybe they will, _or_ maybe they won't." Jayfeather said, padding up to the other medicine cats.

"Hello, Kestrelflight, Mothwing and Willowshine. How is WindClan and RiverClan?"

"RiverClan is doing well." Mothwing said, curtly.

"WindClan is fine, and I plan to get an apprentice soon." Kestrelflight said, smiling.

"About time you get an apprentice." Littlecloud chuckled, padding to the medicine cats.

"What? You're just as old!" Kestrelflight exclaimed. They all purred with laughter.

"Come on! We are going to be late!" Willowshine observed, smiling.

 _-Later-_

Jayfeather laid on the hard stone. He opened his eyes, his darkness lifting. He wondered what StarClan would say. He looked around to see Yellowfang.

"Hello, Yellowfang." He said, bowing.

She snorted. "Some clan got into some mess." She grumbled.

Jayfeather frowned. "Do you have a message?"

"Actually, I do. Wake up." She growled. StarClan began to fade, and darkness covered him.

Jayfeather sat up. "Some help." He muttered.

The other medicine cats also seemed confused. "Oh well. Let's get back." Willowshine said, depressed, but on their way back, they found something interesting.

"Jayfeather..." Leafpool did not know how to describe it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Twoleg!" Kestrelflight hissed.

"Oh..." Jayfeather didn't know what to say either.

The twoleg seemed to realize that it was it their way, so it backed up and let the cats go, but the other clan cats thought it was a trap.

"Why should we trust you?" Littlecloud growled.

"Just go," Jayfeather mumbled, and he and Leafpool passed the twoleg, and the others, passed cautiously. ",and take our _problem_ with us."

"Your _problem_?" Mothwing said, confused.

"The _twoleg_ is our problem." Leafpool explained, hesitantly.

" _What_? You're living with a twoleg!" Willowshine exclaimed, disbelievingly.

"It's injured, it's big, and it is not showing any signs of leaving." Jayfeather said.

"And it knows where we live." Leafpool added.

"It knows where we live! The twolegs will all destroy us again!" Littlecloud hissed.

"Don't worry. We got it all under control." Jayfeather convinced them.

 _-Later-_

ThunderClan all knew about the twoleg encounter durring the medicine cat meeting. They decided to keep a close eye on the twoleg, because it _was_ still at a young age. Jayfeather decided that he would watch the twoleg on the day of the gathering.

"Those attending the gathering gather here!" Bramblestar yowled. Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den. After everyone was gone, he sat down near the twoleg, grooming himself, untill it patted him on the head, which made Jayfeather clench his jaws and accidentally bit his tongue. Jayfeather turned his head. "Hey!" He hissed. Jayfeather knew the twoleg wouldn't understand, but he could at least get the idea. He turned back around and continued to groom himself.

Instead, though, it stood up and started to walk away. Jayfeather stopped grooming. "Wait! Come back here!" He growled.

The twoleg turned his head back to face Jayfeather. He seemed annoyed, but sat down anyway. Jayfeather tilted his head in amusement. Jayfeather decided that it was a good time to teach him their language.

* * *

 **Forrester's POV (Continued)**

Forrester decided that he should try to learn their language. It would be more convenient, even though he wouldn't be able to comunicate back. The blind cat stared at him intensely, then made a gesture, and suddenly stopped. Forrester realized that the cat wanted to teach him. Forrester watched as he did the series of gestures again and again. After living with the cats and observing them, he got "Stop, go back." Something like that. Forrester nodded, meaning that he understood, but remembered that it was blind, so instead, he did what he was told and backed up. The cat made a smile. _I got this._ He thought. _I can learn to understand them, learn how to help them, and I can learn their ways,_ but then the cat made a gesture and than pointed a paw at himself. At first, Forrester didn't understand, but after a few moments, he understood it.

 ** _It stated,"My name is Jayfeather."_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A note from the _author_...**

I wrote the conversation by how they would hear each other, not by what they actually said...

* * *

 **Forrester's POV**

After the full moon, Jayfeather would come more often and teach him new words. Other times were boring, but there was one time when he noticed,"Why...Jayfeather...the... He loves...it now." He didn't know what the cat was saying exactly, but he took it as a threat.

Forrester also taught Jayfeather a few words of his own, those important words that are hard to define, like, "Yes, no, hello, me, it, is, not, could, would, you, do, that, this, for, or, and and." He also taught a few other words as well.

Two weeks passed, and Forrester's leg fully healed, so he exercised his leg. He could almost communicate with Jayfeather fluently, so they tested themselves with a conversation.

"Do you know where those group of cats went half a moon ago?" Jayfeather asked.

"Those group of cats that you stopped me from fol-lowing?" Forrester asked.

"You _were_ going to follow them!"

"Of course! I'm cur-ious," He said, " even though curi-osity kills the cat." Forrester mumbled the last part.

"You know I'm a cat, and I heard that!" Jayfeather hissed. "Don't ever say that again."

"Ok, so what about the group of cats?"

"They went to a gath-ering, which is a time once durring a full moon when all four clans- RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan- all gather on the is-land in peace and bond with each other. RiverClan is located across the lake to the left, and ShadowClan is located on the right. WindClan is to the left of us, ThunderClan. We have a med-icine cat or two, appren-tices, warriors, queens and their kits, a deputy, and a leader with nine lives, eight given by StarClan, our warrior ances-tors who join when they die."

Forrester paused. "That's a lot to take in."

"I think your ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Well, I think you're ready to meet my clan."

"What! You think so?" Forrester was speechless. "What will they all say?"

"You'll _know_ what they'll say. That's why I want them to see you."

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather padded into the camp with Forrester, but the problem was that a twoleg couldn't fit through the entrance, so Forrester had to climb down into the quarry.

"What's the twoleg doing in camp?" Bramblestar asked Jayfeather suspiciously. More cats started to surround Jayfeather and Forrester.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I taught Forrester some words, and now it can understand us."

"Forrester?" Dovewing questioned.

"That's his name."

"What can he do?" Bramblestar asked.

"I taught him the clans, the gathering, and StarClan." Jayfeather said.

"What does he want?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Actually, I'd like to live with the clan now." Forrester said.

"Really! Are you sure?" Jayfeather questioned.

"What did he say?" Hollypaw asked.

"He wants to live with the clan permanently."

"What? He can't do that! He's a _twoleg_!" Cloudtail hissed. Ever since the twolegs stole him, he hated twolegs. All the cats started arguing if the twoleg should stay or not, but it got crazy when the afternoon hunting patrol arrived.

"There are foxes coming this way!" Cherryfall yowled. Only a few cats heard the warning.

"Forrester! Help guard the camp! I need to get some herbs ready." He yowled over the arguing. Jayfeather ran into the den and picked some herbs from the store, but then a fox came into the den. "Get out of here!" He hissed and scratched its cheek, but it was stronger and the fox pushed him down to the floor. "Get off of me!" Jayfeather growled, but it wouldn't budge.

Jayfeather started to run out of air, he couldn't breath. He needed help, but it was too late.

 ** _"Jayfeather!"_**


	8. Chapter 7

**A WARNING from the** ** _author_** **...**

This is a filler! So sorry! Filler! Beware!

* * *

 **Forrester's POV**

"Jayfeather!" He shrieked. He suddenly remembered the knife in his pocket. He pulled out the Swiss Army knife and stuck it in the foxes' throat. He shoved it off Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather? Are you okay?" He didn't respond, but Forrester could hear faint breathing. Then, the light brown cat, Leafpool was her name? She stepped into the den and saw Jayfeather unconscious.

"Jayfeather!" She yowled.

"Is he okay?" He asked before remembering that no one understood him. _Only Jayfeather._ He thought. _My first friend._

"He will be okay." She said.

 _-Later-_

"Forrester, from this moment on, you are now a part of ThunderClan, and we all welcome you." Many cats started to cheer, but others were a bit hesitant, and from the medicine cat den, Jayfeather smiled.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." Forrester said. The cats had come to have learned his speech so they could communicate easily. Since he couldn't hunt, he was posted as a guard outside the entrance, and he would wander the territory, looking out for danger.

 ** _This was his life now._**

* * *

 **A continued warning from the _author_...**

 _Help me! Bring in the **reviews** , I need ideas!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Jayfeather's POV**

The fox that squished Jayfeather damaged his lungs. He couldn't carry out his duties as a medicine cat, so Leafpool had to care for him.

Leafpool checked on him again as another fit of coughing overcame him.

"Are you okay?" Briarlight asked.

"I'm fine!" Jayfeather hissed, as another fit of coughing was heard.

"Briarlight, could you fetch some moss for Jayfeather?" Leafpool asked.

"I'm not that ill!" He hissed.

"Yes you are," Forrester said, sticking his head into the den, "you just don't know it."

Jayfeather snorted and lay down. At least he got to rest. As he was asleep, he woke up as Forrester yelled outside,"WindClan is approaching!"

* * *

 **Forrester's POV**

"There coming fast!" He exclaimed. As everyone got ready Forrester remembered one little thing. "What do I do?"

"Hide somewhere, and then if we need help, come out." Bramblestar suggested. Forrester climbed the back side of the quarry, behind the medicine cat den, and hid behind one of the old trees, but they forgot one little thing. If this is an attack, they wouldn't go through the front. They would go through the back. Forrester was too late to realize the mistake.

" _Twoleg!_ " Nightcloud hissed. Onestar gasped as Forrester zipped away, in the opposite direction of the Moonpool.

 _Oh no..._

 _-Later-_

"Those attending the gathering follow me." Bramblestar called.

"They'll definitely say something about it." He mumbled.

* * *

 **Leafpool's POV**

Leafpool worriedly padded to the medicine cats and sat down.

"How's your _problem_?" Littlecloud whispered.

"Not so good anymore." Leafpool answered, warily, as WindClan entered the clearing.

Kestrelflight sat down next to them. "He's going to announce it." She whispered into Leafpool's ear.

"Where's Jayfeather?" Willowshine asked, as the gathering was about to start.

"RiverClan has nothing to report." Mistystar said curtly.

"There was a group of foxes that we chased out of the territories, but it is possible that it wandered to ThunderClan." Rowanstar announced. "That is all."

"We did find a group of foxes at our camp but we chased them out of the territories. Sadly, Jayfeather was hurt and he wasn't able to attend the gathering." Bramblestar announced. The cats started to murmur about the news when Bramblestar continued. "On other news, WindClan attempted to attack us for no reason." Bramblestar glared at Onestar.

"I'm very sorry, Bramblestar, one of my warriors mistakenly thought that one of your warriors crossed the border." Onestar glared at Breezepelt, "On other news, durring our attempt to attack, we found something very particular."

The RiverClan and ShadowClan cats looked confeused, but ThunderClan and the other medicine cats looked a bit nervous, and WindClan just smiled.

"We found a _twoleg_ near the ThunderClan camp." Many cats gasped.

Bramblestar sighed. "Yes, we are housing a twoleg, but as long as it shows no threat and no twolegs look for it, we will continue to offer it a home."

More cats began to agree, but others disagree, and started to argue, untill clouds covered the moon. "The gathering is over!" Leafpool yowled over the argument and quickly left with the rest of ThunderClan.

 ** _What will happen next?_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Jayfeather's POV**

It has been a few days since the day of the gathering.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Hollypaw, Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Hollypaw said.

"I do." Fernpaw echoed.

"I do." Sorrelpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollytuft. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar put his muzzle on her head as she licked his shoulder, affectionately.

The ritual went on. Fernpaw became Fernsong and Sorrelpaw became Sorrelstripe. The three siblings guarded the camp in vial that night, and all was well in ThunderClan, but how long would that last?

* * *

 **Forrester's POV**

Forrester knew that the other clans would be suprised. He also knew that they would be angry and mad, but what he _didn't_ know was that there would be a war. Forrester waited in the camp. It all started when he spotted two patrols at the river. One was probably RiverClan and the other was maybe WindClan. ShadowClan _had_ to be attacking as well.

Jayfeather flicked his ears. "They're here." He said.

There were cats everywhere, surrounding the camp, some of them staring at Forrester.

"How about a deal, Bramblestar. We won't fight in return for the twoleg." The warriors of ThunderClan gasped.

"What are you going to do with the twoleg, Rowanstar?" Bramblestar asked, pretending to know nothing about Forrester.

"That doesn't matter. Just give us the twoleg. We'll give you a little bit of time to think." Some of the senior warriors huddled around Bramblestar.

"Do you think we should give in?"

"I don't think we should."

"Do you want to give the twoleg or fight a useless battle we can't win?"

"Either way, we have to give the twoleg."

Bramblestar was concerned. "I guess so." He said sadly.

Forrester was sad, but he had to do it for the clan.

"We will give you the twoleg." Bramblestar announced.

"Great, let's go twoleg." Rowanstar called, pushing his legs, not knowing that Forrester could understand it.

He sighed and started walking.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV (Continued)**

Jayfeather was sad that Forrester was gone, as sad as when Hollyleaf left. _No!_ He told himself, but he still had a dark feeling that told him that Forrester would die. _Instinct_ , they called it, so he snuck off to the dirt place and left the camp.


	11. Chapter 10

**Forrester's POV**

It was almost dawn. Forrester got worried when they went up the river at the ShadowClan border, to the edge of the territory. _Where are they taking me?_ He wondered. Soon, they came across another abandoned house.

"How did you know this was here, Tigerheart?" One of them asked.

"Well, I just... found it one day." He stuttered.

"Get comfortable, twoleg. You'll be staying here for a while." One cat snickered.

Forrester stepped into the house, if you called it a house. One wall had fallen down, and dust scattered the broken floor. He dusted a sturdy chair with his hand and sat down, wiping his hand on his shirt.

"Crowfrost!" Rowanstar called. "You can send RiverClan and WindClan away. Tell them that we'll take care of it."

"Okay, Rowanstar." Crowfrost walked up to a group of cats and started to talk. Meanwhile, Forrester walked up to a dusty bookshelf. It has been a long time since he read any words. He found one by Mark Twain, one of the authors he knew, so he started reading, forgetting that he was being held prisoner.

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather hid behind the broken wooden barrier of the abandoned twoleg nest. He listened to the cats on the other side of the nest.

"Are you sure?" Reedwhisker asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Crowfrost replied, "ShadowClan will take over now, so you can leave." As the warriors of WindClan and RiverClan left, Jayfeather thought of how he could help Forrester escape. He didn't notice the cat creeping up on him.

"What are you doing?" The cat asked, mysteriously. Jayfeather jumped in shock to face the approacher. He recognized that smell, but... No! It couldn't be, but it was.

" _Sol_!" Jayfeather hissed. "You are banished from the clans! What do you think you're doing so close to our borders?"

"Ah, Jayfeather, so good to see my old friends." He said, coolly.

"I'm not your friend!" Jayfeather hissed, although he thought of a plan to get Forrester back.

"Why don't you take me to your camp? Surely _someone_ will be happy to see me." Jayfeather knew that he was talking about Purdy.

Jayfeather thought about the offer. "Okay then, have a head start." He said, pointing him to the other cats. As Sol walked away, Jayfeather went to the other side of the twoleg nest. As he got ready to sprint to Forrester, he heard cats hissing at Sol.

* * *

 **Forrester's POV (Continued)**

Forrester was in the middle of chapter seven when he was interrupted by some angry hissing outside. As he stood up to see what was going on, Jayfeather sprinted into the doorway.

"Quickly! Let's get out of here." He hissed.

As they left the room, Forrester grabbed a book to read later.

 ** _It was called, Warriors -Power of Three- The Sight._**


	12. Chapter 11

**Forrester's POV**

ThunderClan was aware of Forrester's return and Sol's reappearance, which was important to the cats for some reason. When Forrester guarded the camp, he read his book.

" _Muddied tree roots shaped a small_ opening. In the shadows beyond, the knotted tendrils cradled the smooth soil floor of a cave, hollowed out by moons of wind and water.

A cat padded up the steep path toward the opening, narrowing his eyes as he neared. His flame-colored pelt glowed in the moonlight. His ears twitched, and the bristling of his fur gave away his unease as he sat down at the mouth of the cave and curled his tail across his paws. "You asked me to come."

From the shadows, a pair of eyes blinked at him— eyes as blue as water reflecting the summer sky. A gray tom, scarred by time and battle, was waiting in the entrance."

As he read, he realized that they were cats like these! He was dumbfounded, knowing that it was impossible for this book to have, well, he didn't know how to explain it. A paradox? But as he kept reading, he found proof. " _Jaykit..._ "

* * *

 **Jayfeather's POV**

"It's a good thing you're feeling better, Jayfeather." Briarlight addressed, lightly.

"Thanks." Jayfeather mumbled.

"Hey! It was a compliment _this_ time!" Briarlight complained.

"I did not say it wasn't." Jayfeather grumbled. Briarlight sighed as Leafpool walked in.

"Jayfeather, Forrester would like to see you." Leafpool claimed.

Jayfeather groaned, and walked outside the camp to find Forrester.

"You called?" Jayfeather asked impatiently.

Forrester continued to look at the twoleg thing. "Are you called Jaykit?"

Jayfeather tilted his head. _What?_ "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, I heard it from one of the cats." Forrester murmured.

"Well, I used to, when I was a kit'" Jayfeather began, "but now I'm the medicine cat, so you have to call me Jayfeather." He sighed. "I remember those days, cats always fussing over me. I didn't like it one bit! It was terrible." Forrester was in thought. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay." Jayfeather said, confused, and walked back to the medicine cat den. _Forrester,_ he thought. _Always getting into trouble. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him..._

Squirrelflight walked into the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather, Bramblestar wants you to go to the mountains with some other cats."


	13. Chapter 12

**Jayfeather's POV**

 _The mountains?_ "A few of the warriors would like to visit their old friends. Bramblestar thought it would be best for you to go."

 _-Later-_

"Wow! You can see the whole lake from here!" Fernsong called over the howling wind.

"I don't think we'll continue. We will rest here." Squirrelflight said.

Of course, Forrester was curious, so he decided to tag along. With them was also Sorrelstripe, Hollytuft, and Mousewhisker.

"I'll take first watch." Forrester announced.

* * *

 **Forrester's POV**

 _Twolegplace?_ "We can't go there! They will see me!"

"It's the fastest and easiest way to the Tribe of Rushing Water." Squirrlflight replied.

Forrester thought about it. "Fine." He finally mumbled.

 _-Later-_

Forrester checked again that they were all sleeping, and creeped away. He didn't want to be here! They passed a few house cats on the way, and they weren't as suprised at the twoleg as the clan cats thought.

He was pretty sure that someone saw him, and started to dial a phone, but we wasn't going to put the cats in danger for it. He walked a few yards away to a tree and sat down at its trunk.

After about a million years, a few people arrived.

"Who are you?" One man asked.

"Are you homeless?" A woman asked politely, if the question was polite, that is.

"My name is Forrester, and I do have a home." He replied.

"With the state your clothes is, I wouldn't think so." The other man with glasses bitterly stated.

"A wan reported seeing you walk by his house with a group of cats. Is this true?" She asked.

"Come with us, and we'll take good care of you." The man without glasses claimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I already have a home, and I don't trust people that wear white lab coats." Yes, they were wearing lab coats.

"But you will come with us." The man with glasses chuckled, grabbing his arm.

"No I won't." Forrester announced and took out his knife, but then he did something no one had done before. He shot Forrester with a tranquilizer dart.

" _Oh..._ " He mumbled drowsily.

"Forrester!" He heard Jayfeather hiss, as another dart whizzed past Forrester's ear.

" _Jayfeather..._ " He mumbled as he passed out.

 _-Later-_

Forrester opened his eyes. Right away he was blinded by unnatural light. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around. He was sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of a square room. There was a window at one wall and across that was a thick glass. On the other side was a control room with a microphone. Forrester stood up and tried the door. Of course, it was locked. When he turned to sit down, he saw Jayfeather under the chair, sleeping.

"Jayfeather!" He shrieked. Jayfeather shot his head up and bumped his head under the chair. He hissed and glanced around.

"Where are we?"

"Some kind of lab."

"What?"

"There here to observe us." Forrester said as two people walked into the other room.

"Good, you're awake at last. We can start with the tests."

"What tests?" Forrester demanded.

"You will find out soon enough." He replied.

"What's so special about that cat?" The other man asked.

"Well, it's blind." Forrester said. They started to write things down.

"Hey!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Your friends with a cat?" He asked.

"Yeah." Forrester hated stupid questions.

"So you must understand it then?"

"Yeah" He said, annoyed.

"Can you show us?"

"Jayfeather."

"What?"

"We are showing them that we can communicate together."

"This is mouse-brained."


	14. Chapter 13

I mean, I just _loved_ the Warriors Series, but then I ran out of books. Then I found FanFiction! All of these new "books" to read! And so I thought "Wouldn't it be neat if a wrote a story?" So then I got an account and thought about what to write. And, I saw a lot of fan-fictions where a twoleg would turn into a cat and live with the Warriors, **so then I thought: "Gee! Why don't I write a story about a twoleg with _no friends_ to be depressed, _no love_ to be even more depressed, and a _stupid name_ to sum it all up? Then, I'll place him in a forest with cats to cheer him up!"**...So yeah, I love Warriors.

I don't know where I'm going, but it's going somewhere! (hopefully)... _Note: I speak in_ **Bold**...I look back at the chapters, and their **_awful_**! (the humiliation!)

 **It's been exactly 7 months since I updated this story. Sorry.**

* * *

"How'd you get me into this mouse-brained journey?" Jayfeather spat.

"Shush!" Forrester said as softly as he cloud.

"We've been in these... tunnel-things for too long!" Jayfeather said as it echoed through the dark and tight corridors.

"Shush! We're almost out of here, I just know it!"

Jayfeather thought as he continued to walk down the endless corridors. "... how did you convince the other twolegs to let us out?"

Forrester was silent for a second. "I cheated."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I didn't cheat, but they left the vent door open, so it's their problem."

"What? It could be a trap!"

Forrester suddenly stopped. _Jayfeather's right,_ he thought, _but do I turn back, or keep going?_

"Done thinking?" Jayfeather impatiently groaned.

"We'll keep going." he said, unsure of himself.

Suddenly, a loud churning noise was heard.

Forrester quickly covered his ears at the sound, unknowing to its source, and to add to the confusion, and the floor beneath them collapsed.

Forrester suddenly pieced it together as Jayfeather hissed.

 _It was a trap..._

* * *

"They have to be around here somewhere." Squirrlflight announced, at the end of Jayfeather's scent.

"What if we never see them again?" Hollytuft panic-stricken, unable to keep in the thoughts in her head.

* * *

 **This chapter isn't finished, but I wanted to keep you distracted.**


End file.
